


你

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower





	你

“氧砜。”  
我在楼下的超市叫住他。他回眸一笑，手指指收银台的通道，提着袋子率先扫了手环上的条形码。

“你只跟我搭过两次话。第一次是去年的12月，我看到你脸很油，一看就是时间浪费多了又后悔。”  
天哪，他竟然还记得。  
“发生什么了？”他转过头来。我啊了一声，看过去：  
“你还记得？”  
他扭着颈椎看我，紫色的眼睛在路灯下泛起毫不客气的深棕炫影。氧砜的眼神在英才辈出的网络战队是出了名的谦逊，在尽力避免与人对视又显得礼貌，就像生在大陆南方的他言谈讲究却打死不用敬语。只有一种情况例外，他只在听到谬误时，会遮拦不住地正视对方暴露在外的脑子，再用手术刀般锋利的话术一竿子从前额捅到枕叶。  
我也感到一根细长的银针插进大脑，毫无感觉，只是心底攫起寒意。  
“我失恋了。”  
他没有收回眼神，但不再凝视，而只是看着。半晌，一步跨过来，双臂张开抱住我，购物袋甩过来打到我屁股。  
“卧槽，你……”  
我张大了嘴，脸红到耳根。  
“我每天晚上来超市，有一半的日子能见到你，而你总是会看我。你只跟我打过两次招呼，第一次，你的脸是红的；这一次，你的眼睛是红的。这说明，”确定我认真地在等下文后，他继续，语调平缓，“一，你是一个规划性很强的人；二，你一般不打扰别人——注意不是‘接触’——除非你真正需要。我猜测，你表达的直接程度和需求次数成反比，和被需求对象的重要程度成正比。”  
我看到他已经站在了正前方，略一歪头。我知道他是军人出身，一举一动都像望远镜里的星罗那般规律。我从未见过他歪头的样子。  
我的脸不红了，但心脏开始击节，打到某一处的血管起了奇怪的压痕，宁静的血流开始波澜。  
“你说得没错。”我也下意识歪了头，陷入思考，然后该死地憋不出下一句。  
“你知道我的想法。”最后，我有些挫败地低头叹息，“我太久没与你这样的人，交流过了。”  
“怎样的人？”  
“无情，冷冽，又负责到底，”我渴求地抬起视线，“一个让全世界都放心的人。”  
他笑了一下，没有一点攻击力，满满的善意的向下兼容，像暮春时节空气中一吹风就散的热气。我立刻想到一个刺痛的词，summer time。  
“你还能说更多。”  
他将手伸开，碰一碰我，等我迫不及待地拉住后才握回来。  
“我家就在前面。”  
我指指住宿区的某个窗口。他明白了我的意思，我没有听到轻笑，但他点了头。

我不知道他具体住在哪一幢，但八成与我相去甚远。  
我…不敢说话，只是默默地看着他那惊为天人的结构设计，他些许流露的理所应当已足够我难以望其项背。多看两眼，他的线条完美得毫无雕琢痕迹，呈现出一种高度抽象的柔软舒适，就像随处可见的花序里呈现的斐波那契数列。我这个言黄子孙的脑海变得毫无性欲，但我已经感觉到喉咙的干涩和下体的潮湿，都是为了解开某种奥秘。  
他突然问道：“我上次塞你购物袋里的避孕套还有吗？”  
“啊？还有。”  
他又一点头。  
我找到了话题：“你也是一个人住吗？”  
“和我儿子住。”  
我大声喊了出来：“你有孩子？！”  
“领养的。”他平静地说，“我一直是单身。他参加周末活动去了，今天不在家。”  
“你从来没谈过恋爱吗？”我有些战战兢兢。  
“从来没有。”  
我垂下脸皮：“这是我的初恋。”  
“ta和你不是一类人吧。”  
我又抬头：“你怎么知道？！”  
“我猜你的同类人伤不了你的心。”  
“……”我已经快点头仰头累了。  
“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
他又双叒叕令我抬头，差点把脖子也扭了。

“我的初夜在我18岁时就发生了。没有什么别的欲望，纯粹是对实践的好奇。我还清楚地记得当时我记得的那个女性的一切。她很漂亮。我们像谈婚前财产一样在咖啡店聊了一下午，她喝美式，我喝百香果汁，晚上便去学校附近做了爱。”  
“然后你就再也没有做过爱。”  
“没错。”  
“那你感觉如何？”  
“理论上身体和心理能达到的，我全都完成了。”  
我思考着这话背后巨大的含义，瞳孔自发地缩小了几分。  
“所以，你觉得没什么‘深入’的意义了。”  
他没有接话，但我感受到的分明在说，“不要妄下结论。”  
我感到我的灵魂在无形中已经失去了重力，于是下意识地拉紧了他的手。

我终于让他进了我的公寓。当我换上拖鞋，开灯以后，才感到一阵正常的一夜情之前应有的那悸动。  
我去倒了两杯水，递给他的时候他直接进了卧室。我便说我去洗澡，而他一往我床上坐下，二话不说就从口袋里掏出了充电器，脑袋就掉进了屏幕。  
我开始确信我的直觉。  
我像往常那样洗完澡，吹干头发，只涂了水乳就走出浴室。我丝毫没有多一分钟打理一下外形的想法，甚至从一开始我就没意识到要去后悔今天出门没带妆。这对于我和他都毫无必要。  
看到我回来，他关上手机，下床去洗漱。我走之前啥样回来房间里还是啥样，他没有碰任何东西。  
我在放电脑的书桌抽屉里找到了那盒避孕套。这一盒，刚分手的那个人并没有用上，还是原封不动的塑封。现在它终于被拆开了，我和他的指纹像windows xp爆满的桌面图标那样叠在一起。我把它和纸巾放在床头，润滑液瓶子和它的搭档聚在了一起。  
浴室的水声过了一会就停止。他光着脚走进来，抱着他的衣服钻进被窝。他的身体散发出隐隐的沐浴露味道，只是全身干燥得好像从没有沾过水。

我试探着碰他被子下的手。他握住我，自然而然地将我搂住，一起滑上枕头。  
屋里已经没有灯光，透过纱帘的华灯让一切都恰到好处。我从手指开始，一点点向上抚摸他的肢体，他的躯体上有一层柳叶新芽般浅白的绒毛，强壮的线条布满疤痕，非得要最敏感的指尖才能触到。他也将我的头轻抚着，锁骨贴面颊，在头顶落下一个又一个的吻。  
我咬了他的脖子一口，然后舔舐起齿痕。他没有仰头也没有躲开，只是一路向下越发地情动，鼻尖相互一蹭，随后开始接吻。  
我用力地抱着他，再也控制不住情绪支使的欲望，纠缠着，发出沉重的呼吸。  
“没事。”他轻声耳语，“你想做什么都可以。”  
他赤身裸体，我一下就摸到他的性器官，柔软里透着一如既往的冷静。我反射性地缩手。他脱了我的睡裙，一边卷起一边挑逗着每一寸的肌肤，随我的呻吟和反应发现要点。  
他没有用任何东西束缚我，但回应了我的每一分渴求；没有说一个多余的字，却将我的每一句言语托上心尖。我一丝不挂，光着脚走在新翻的土地上，雨点。  
他的手碰到我的下体，用一种让我除了抱着他叫喊外什么也做不了的方式。他的吻再度来袭，我只能抓着枕头难耐地扭头。我彻底相信了他，理论上能做到的，他都能让我达到。他的手指比我的长，伸进去时按到了一个我一直忽视的地方，也就是那里，让我在四面楚歌中达到了高潮。  
在此之前，眼角已经渗出了泪水。我在温暖的怀抱里喘息着，脑子里麻麻杂杂的雪花逐渐模糊，变成奶白的星云。  
“没事。”  
他的声音温柔到极点。

他不是驰骋情场的高手，我感觉到了，他的一切都真实得让人心生敬畏。他是一个无情的美学至高主义者，尽管挑逗我也让他勃起和湿润，令他兴奋的，却是我完全无法目所能及的自己。  
他撑着手臂，面对面进入我，两个人穿着宇航服来到苍凉又浩渺的宇宙。灿烂的星空从头顶苍穹变成包围着我，低温，低压，陨石，残酷的宇宙射线……这是地球人类的噩梦，是我叶公好龙式向往的本质，这就是他每天面对的一切，他所传达给我的至善至美。  
他也没有机会让人理解他的世界吧。这实在是太让人承受不住了。我无比吃力地依靠着他，到最后连喉咙也发不出声。一阵目眩神迷之后，我又一次潸然泪下。

他没再说什么，只是一遍遍地抚摸着我的头，事实上他一直都很安静，或者说内敛。他真是我见过的最内敛的人，除了一个填满欲望的性器官，没有在我身上留下任何痕迹。  
或者说，他留下了，但就像我自己留下的一样，紧张时的挠脸，焦虑时的掐痕，连高潮时喷涌的爱液都和自慰如出一辙。灵与肉的结合后，性爱的阈值一下被拔高到无限。  
在毫无挂念的心绪中，我迅速就睡了。我梦到了一群毫无意义的东西，毫无意义就是前所未有的轻松，连时间的流逝也感觉不到了。  
当我再次醒来，身边的位置已经空了。我想起那个曾载我飞驰街头的人，说你怎么那么喜欢打完炮就走？  
我说了什么，我记不住了。不过两三天，很多细节我都已经遗忘。我还能勉强想起我们相距不过一个多月的生日。当然，这也没什么意义了。  
窗外正在下雨，雷声阵阵，毫不给明亮的天空一点面子。我喜欢这样的气候，雷雨自在地来了又去，没有来拒去留，也不会遗憾没有下次。


End file.
